


Craving

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, Guards, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Mages, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Star Trek Witcher AU: Khan is mage at young king Pavel's court, ought to look out for him and the kingdom but dealing with trifles all the time for a men like him leaves him wanting for more. Good thing there's the captain of the guard to catch his attention.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Khan Noonien Singh, James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: Shiptober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Well we watched some Netflix lately and after an RPG this came to my mind...
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

To say Khan was irritated might be exaggerated. But the young captain of the king's guard got to him in a way and he had yet to decide if he liked it.

Brought up as a mage he knew chaos when he saw it - it filled him, his body and soul, old elvish blood singing from it in his veins. He reveled and thrived in it. Never before he had seen it's raw force channeled in being like that but not producing any magical abilities. James Kirk was wild, raw emotion combined with a brilliant mind, cunning senses and a deep need to protect what was good in this wretched world. Nearly no day went by without the blonde maneuvering himself into some kind of trouble, though he always managed to find a daring escape or solution.  
  
Sometimes reckless with little care for his own safety, he dived headfirst into danger, while at others he proved to be a skilled tactician and strategist, fooling and manipulating their enemies with his carefree attitude and looks. People tended to love or hate him for his bravado and he held a safe place in their boy king's heart like not many others did. The captain's being felt like a bright beacon in the dark, attracting all kinds of attention - the good one as well as the bad.

He should not be so foolish to get involved with this. Khan was more than the average human - smarter, quicker, better in everything, the best mage ever to arise from the rows of Aretuza - and he had no use for being… compromised. Those blue eyes and the quirky smile shouldn't charm him in the lightest. He was meant for triumph, great power and glory, not being outplayed by a literal man child. 

The dark haired mage scoffed to himself. Comparing their ages definitely made the other seem like a child as he had roamed this lands for well over three centuries. Nevertheless he was still in charge of court, political dramas and boring intrigues forming his daily life, while he watched over the boy made king. He had been longing for so much more than what he had now.  
  
Pavel was brilliant on his own, kind, generous and curious beyond normal measure but still human. Khan could tolerate his presence better than his predecessors but it was not the king that kept him on this toes. 

No, it was the leader of the guards that tried to make his life more miserable. That's why he always kept a close eye on the blonde his senses warning him of the impending threat he was. Even though James might be loyal to their kingdom, his compassionate heart and desire to help would inevitably lead to his downfall and it was Khan's duty to minimize the resulting casualties. If whisper spoke true the fool was messing around with dragons, a fact that could easily bite him in the hind.

Still he couldn't bring himself to keep his distance from the man. A constant source of excitement was better that none and he'd see to taming the captain's temper once ascending to the heights meant for him. Khan would ensure to have his revenge. Sooner or later.


End file.
